My brother
by Bloody Tomatoes
Summary: He was his brother, even if he never took the time to relize it.


My Brother

"No!" I screamed as I watched Arthur fall. I ran over to him as fast as I could, ignoring to gun shots that were being fired all around us. I dropped my gun and threw myself down next to him. "A-Alfred..." he gasped. I felt wet on my fingers and held them up to find they were covered with his blood. "Arthur, your bleeding! G-get up!" He shook his head weakly. "N-no...Alfr-red...it's okay. Just leave me." He coughed up blood, spilling it down the front of his uniform. "No way dude. No way I'm leaving you. I got to save you! I'm the hero, Remember?!" He just shook his head again and took a shakey breath. "I won't let you get hurt. Leave me here...it's to late for me. But not f-for you." I looked around desperately for a doctor though I didn't see one. Suddenly I spotted an enemy solider take aim at us. Before I knew what was happening, there was a bang and I threw myself on top of Arthur. He looked at me in shock. "You bloody idiot!" I looked down at him confused and saw a steady stream of blood trailing down my hand. I followed it up my arm and gasped. My shoulder was a bloody mess. But I shrugged it off. I didn't care. Not when my former brother was injured. I whipped my head around when I herd shots. My solider nodded at me, signaling he would keep them away from us. Arthur let out a small groan. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, and reached over to him, prying his fingers off his side. I wish I hadn't. He moaned even louder as the blood flowed from his wound. "Alfred...you know it's to late...We both do. Please go! Ah!" He arched his back in pain. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I saw them in his to. He scoweld at me. "P-p-please-" I burst out full on crying. I tried to stop. *heroes don't cry* I thought. But I did. My former brother. The man who raised me, took care of me, put me before himself, broke his arm making me toys... The man who I neglected. The one who I went to war with. The one I wanted to get away from. The one who could have ended it, but cared to much. Who cared about me. Who fell before me, telling me he could never shoot. We partly made up...I mean we were ALLIES after all... Sometimes I would catch him staring at me, but he would always scowl when I looked. I do sometimes regret that day. But then we got a call, and teamed up together to fight a war. Now he was here, dying in my arms, telling me to save myself. I felt a hand touch my face. I opened my eyes to see Arthur staring into mine. "Don't cry..." I couldn't look at him, after all I've done. "I love you, you know." I glanced at him in shock. "I always did. I tried my best...I always said you would die first, of a heart attack, or something of that sort." He let out a small laugh. "But look at me now! ...I know it seemed like I hate you...but I couldn't. I could never hate my own little brother...er...former brother." He corrected himself sadly. I couldn't see him like that. "No." I said softly. "You're my brother. You're my big brother." That brought a smile to his face. "Th...thank you Alfred. That means a lot to me. Now go on you git. Get out of here. Go get that wound treated." I nodded slowly, knowing I couldn't give up. But I didn't move. I was going to stay right here with him until the very end. I felt his pulse slowing down, and my heart crawled into my throat. Slowly, he sat up, his face clearly showing he was in pain. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Have a nice life. Remember your manners, and live life to the fullest! I know you will." He hugged me tighter before he laid back down and looked to my left. "Ah flying mint bunny...yes. Tell the others that this is it." He smiled and looked into my eyes. I tried to say something, but couldn't get any words out. Just tears. Only tears. His were glassy and his voice shook slightly. "Goodbye Alfred." He smiled slightly, and closed his eyes for the last time. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes, gasping for breath as I attempted to hold my tears. "G-g-g-goodbye Arthur." I buried my head on his shoulder and sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed. Eventually, I came to my senses and looked around. There was a war to fight. No. There was a war to win. I got to my feet, wobbling madly. "Arthur..." I looked up at the enemy troops. My eyes were aflame, burning with sadness, hatred, and determination. I took a step forwards. My troops looked at me, a little frightened, but glad I was ok. I took one last look at my dead brother. I picked up my gun and took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHHH!" I dashed at the enemy as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I tripped one, pinning him down, and pointing my gun at his head. "D-don't shoot! Please!" I didn't even hesitate with blowing his head off. I just got up and ran around, looking for my next victim. "Arthur...Goodbye big brother." I took a deep breath, and ran out there to finish this war.


End file.
